In an electric vehicle which activates a drive wheel by an electric motor, there is known a regenerative system in which the electric motor generates electric power with the rotational force of the drive wheel and supplies the electric power to a battery or the like to convert kinetic energy into electric energy. In this regenerative system, a regenerative braking force is applied to the drive wheel with the electric power generated in the electric motor, and a braking force which is different from a mechanical braking force generated in a brake mechanism can be applied to the drive wheel. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a driving control system as an example of the regenerative system.
In the driving control system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the electric motor generates electric power corresponding to the rotational force of the drive wheel. Therefore, a regenerative braking force works upon the operation of an acceleration operation member such as an accelerator grip being ceased.